George Pig
George Pig (affectionately referred to as "Georgie" by his mother and his BFF Richard Rabbit) is Peppa Pig’s little brother and the tritagonist of Peppa Pig. He is rumored to be the deuteragonist, but the rumor is false and also hides Suzy Sheep as the deuteragonist. He is now 2 years old and loves to play with his big sister, Peppa, even when she is speaking in a bossy manner. George’s favorite things are his Flite Mites set and Mr. Dinosaur. He carries them everywhere with him. George does not say anything unless he is asked something and if everyone else is saying something. In Peppa goes to Six Flags he learns full sentences. He also says "Dine-saw!" and growls in most Peppa Pig canon episodes. He is voiced by Oliver and Alice May. His friends are Sammy Sheep, Dinky Dog, Patty Pony, Richard Rabbit, Edmond Elephant, Zuzu Zebra and Zaza Zebra. Bio The only things that had George in the prenatal phase were eating and laughing. His grandparents, as shown in the canonical Peppa Pig episode The Olden Days, gave him a toy that we see today in the series and is called "Mr. Dinosaur". George may have irregular behavior, as being the youngest in the family. It is very rapturous with his older sister Peppa. George is annoyed by his big sister. He seems to cry the most out of the toddlers in the series and the longest. In most circumstances, he cries for about 5 seconds. Looks George wears a dodger-blue shirt; he has pig-pink flesh and a small, curly, pink tail. On his fourth birthday, he wore a light sea blue shirt with a deep and green dinosaur. Trivia Canon *Whenever he cries it sounds the same in most canonical Peppa Pig episodes. *His first word was "dinosaur". *He sometimes makes stuff into dinosaurs. *Out of the toddlers, he cries the most. *He rarely speaks in sentences and just says simple words like "Dinosaur", "No", "Why?" etc. He only spoke in a sentence in Edmond Elephant's Birthday when he said: "Juice, please!". *He is a professional ice skater. *Due to his age, he can mispronounce words like "presto", "spaghetti", etc. *George's height is 2'5" or 0.737 m. *In early concept art, he was thinner and slightly smaller compared to his final appearance. **He is also very spoiled. * He is not a good thrower. *His full name is "My Little Brother George". *He snored louder than Daddy Pig in the canonical Peppa Pig episode ‘George Catches A Cold’. *His favorite number is 2. *His favorite color is blue. Fanon * He is secretly Russian. * He is also 10 years old in Star Ham's fanon. * Even though he is 10 years old he still has a toddler body in Star Ham's fanon. * In Star Ham Ham's Fanon every time he cries he glitches a lot; when he glitches he gets damaged like a VHS tape. * He has a crush on Dinky Dog in the adult series. * In the upcoming Peppa Pig adult series, George will have dyslexia, and will also be the shy and unconfident one of the family. *He has A.D.D.N. *In Wikiatastic’s 2016 fanon, he always speaks in Spanish and French. *In the Peppa Pig PG reboot, he shares his part of the bunk bed with Gina Pig. *He can speak in full sentences in the Peppa Pig PG reboot. *He is a nerd in Finlaydoespotatoes's fandom. *In Angry Birds, Peppa and he, along with Edmond and Richard, are played at the three Blue Birds. *In Deathfreddy13’s fanon, George was the victim of the bite of 16. *George has control over water; he discovered this ability in "George's Powers". *In the episode The craziest, most cracktastic, fanmade episode ever!!!!, he turned into a pterodactyl but still had the same head. *In Sonicthehedgehog223's fanon reloaded, he is a swag master. **George sometimes speaks in sentences in fanon episodes, like Rapecca. *He hates Britney Spears and tried to kill her in Peppa Writes a Song. *His catchphrase is "Fuck". *He is the child of Mummy Pig but not Daddy Pig. Mummy Pig had an affair with a pig named Louis Hog and was going to leave Daddy Pig but Louis Hog was in a terrible accident resulting in him becoming bacon. Mummy Pig decided to stay and managed to convince Daddy Pig and Peppa Pig that he was his. HE IS A PIG YALL!!!!!!! Category:Characters Category:Toddlers Category:Pigs Category:Males Category:G Category:Crying Category:Farm animals Category:Youngest siblings Category:Pig Family Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Peppaverse